


Sounds a Bit Like Mine

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gas Station, M/M, Second Chances, sorta AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Drew bumps into an old colleague and friend at an all night gas station.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Would've been up sooner, but... Well, Wrestlemania happened. 
> 
> Prompt for today is an all night gas station.

Drew sighs as he pulls into the gas station. He stops at the gas pump and hops out, pulling his credit card out and sliding it through the machine. He begins to pump his gas, looking over at the empty parking spaces. Sometimes he hates traveling so much. He never gets to see his family or friends. He’s always stuck in a car and eating gas station food, which makes keeping his body looking good really hard. He sighs again and finishes filling his car up before he pulls the car up in front of the gas station. He climbs out of the car again and heads inside. Maybe this place will actually have something worth eating instead of frozen burritos or hours old hot dogs.

He walks in, smiles briefly at the kid behind the counter before he goes to the case in the middle of the store where they have sandwiches and salads. Most of the salads look a few days old, but there’s one that looks decent. Drew wrinkles his nose, picks up a couple of dressings, then goes to grab himself an iced coffee. After that, he finds some chips and a bag of candy and heads to the counter. He smiles at the short, but built man. “Hi.” 

“Hey,” the man says, smiling back. “Is that all for you?” 

“Actually... Do you have any fresher sandwiches? I just finished a wrestling show and I’m really hungry.”

The man chuckles and nods. “Give me a second and I’ll get you one. What kind do you want?” 

“You have to make it?” 

“Well, yeah. It’s midnight. We don’t usually make fresh sandwiches until the morning.” 

“Oh.” Drew licks his lips, looking the man over. “Uhm, ham and cheese. Wheat bread.” 

“Anything else?” 

“No, that’s okay. Thanks.” 

“No problem.” The man heads to the back and comes back a few minutes later. “Here ya go. That all?” 

“Uh.” Drew shakes his head. “No. I’m good. Thank you. Really. That’s awesome of you.” 

“No problem,” the man says. He steps back behind the register and starts to ring up Drew’s purchases. “So, you stop here often?” 

“I will be. I’ve been up north, working in one of their promotions, but now I’m down here in Florida.” 

“Cool. Maybe I’ll see one of your shows. I like wrestling. Used to wrestle myself.”

Drew tilts his head and stares at the man. “Why don’t you anymore?” 

“Got let go from the company I was with, then I just kept making bad decisions. Couldn’t get work because I was essentially a liability, so... Here I am. I have enough saved up, but...” 

Drew licks his lips. “Matt?” 

The man looks up and smiles and Drew takes a half a step backwards. There’s the smile he remembers from across the locker room. “Didn’t think you’d remember me. Other than the couple of matches we had together, you never really paid me much attention. I wasn’t your level.” 

“No, but I always thought you should be.” 

“You back at WWE now?” Matt asks, licking his lips as he bags up Drew’s food. He waves when his co-worker walks in. 

“NXT. Sort of a test to see how I handle things. You off shift?” 

“Yeah. And congratulation.” Matt hands him his stuff as Drew slides his credit card through the machine. “Like I said, maybe I’ll see you wrestling. I love going to the NXT shows when I can.”

Drew nods. “Hey, can I take you out for a cup of coffee?” 

Matt raises an eyebrow. “You want to?” 

“Yeah. I’d like to talk to you, if you don’t mind. I haven’t seen you since... What? 2015?” 

“Yep. I think we were in... Arizona, if I remember right.” Matt licks his lips and nods. “Yeah. Let me go clock out and grab my stuff.” 

Drew nods. “I’m in the big blue truck out front. I can follow you, or...” 

“If you can help me load up my bike in the back of your truck, we can ride together, then after we get our coffee or whatever, we can go our separate ways.” Matt smiles at him and ducks into the back room again. Drew carries his bag out to the truck and puts the food in the cooler he always keeps in the truck before he turns to wait for Matt. He spots Matt pushing a Honda XR650L and raises an eyebrow. He walks to the back of his truck and pops it open.

“When you said bike, somehow I thought you meant like a bicycle. Not a motorbike.” 

Matt laughs a little. I have one of those two, but when the weather’s warm, I like my bike.” 

Drew nods and helps Matt lift it up and put it in the back of the truck. “Is there a Denny’s or someplace nearby?” 

“There’s a 24 hour IHOP not too far from here.”

“Perfect.” 

Matt climbs in the passenger seat and smiles over at Drew. “So, when did you get signed to NXT?” 

“Around Wrestlemania.” Drew smiles. “I wasn’t sure whether I should sign or not, but... I couldn’t resist. I loved being in WWE before and NXT is amazing. There’s some serious talent there and I’m having fun working with them.”

“Are you like one of the old guys now?” 

Drew snorts. “Actually, yeah. I kind of am.” 

Matt chuckles. “I find that hard to believe. You’re still younger than me.” 

“And you’re oh so old.” Drew rolls his eyes as he pulls out of the parking lot and follows Matt’s directions to the IHOP. They climb out of the truck and go inside the restaurant. Matt leads them to a table near the back and, as he sits down, glances at Drew. 

“Two years older than you, last I checked.” 

“Oh yeah, that makes you so old.” Drew rolls his eyes. “You’re not even 35 yet, Matt.” 

“How do you know?” 

“You said you were two years older than me. I was born in ‘85. That means you were born in ’83. That means, you’re 34 at most.” 

“Shut up,” Matt says, smiling. “Okay, yeah. I turned 34 this year. In March.” 

“I turn 32 in June.” Drew smiles. “So yes, that does indeed make me one of the old guys at NXT. I’m okay with that though.” 

“Eh, you can teach ‘em a few things that way.” 

“Exactly.” Drew smiles and orders coffee when the waitress comes over. Matt orders orange juice and water, sitting back to watch Drew. “So, how’d you end up in a gas station, really?” 

“Because I’m a moron. I didn’t know when or how to say no.” Matt shrugs. “Last straw was me getting busted for trying to buy from a guy who was apparently an undercover cop. Weed, not anything harder. But... I’m pretty much a pariah in the wrestling world, so... As much as I enjoyed seeing you again-- and by the way, you look gorgeous, more than ever-- I don’t want to ruin your career. So, after I drink my orange juice, I’m gonna go.” 

“What if I said I don’t want you to,” Drew says, tilting his head to one side. “What if I said I don’t give a fuck what people think about you or about me or about my choice in friends or lovers? Because I’ll tell you right now, Matt, I had a thing for you when we were in WWE and I had a thing for you when we met up for that IWF show and... bumping into you now? I think I’ve got more of a thing for you than ever. So I’d really like to see you again, even if it means I stop at your gas station every night to harass you. What do you say?” 

“I say that you’re crazy, but I can’t stop you.” Matt smiles at Drew. “If you really want to be associated with me...” 

“I do.” Drew nods and winks at Matt. “Now, you should stay and eat something with me. I already feel like a pig whenever I’m done training, but I don’t like doing it alone.” 

“Fine. I’ll stay,” Matt says, rolling his eyes, but he can’t hide the soft smile. Drew grins and sits back, nodding. He’ll get to know Matt again before they move forward, and he can’t wait.


End file.
